Devices for carrying one or more bags or other articles having carrying straps have been known in the art for many years. Each of these carrying devices employs some form of handle with which to hold the carrying device, and a holder portion which is inserted through and captures the carrying straps. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 816,473 shows a carrier designed primarily for carrying one of more pick-heads or similar tools. The carrier is constructed of a single length of material bent near one end to provide a supporting loop, and bent near the other end to provide a head carrying stem. U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,389 defines a stringer and carrier for fish, game or other objects. The device includes a handle, and a stringer loop having a barb which prevents the contents of the loop from slipping off. U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,541 depicts a handle for bags particularly of net or plastic material. The handle has a closed loop carrying member to the bottom portion of which is connected a bendable strip. Detents and mating recesses are provided on the opposed inner faces of the strip portions to clamp the bag in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,059 discloses a carrying member for carrying items such as grocery bags and parcels. The carrying member includes an upper pressure distribution gripping portion and a lower handle receiving region. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,755 constitutes a portable carrier for plastic, net or canvas bags which has an elongated handle section with hinge bosses fixed at the breech end, that is connected to an elongate connecting arm tongue with a hinge pin. British Patent 113,180 describes an improved device for enabling parcels and other objects to be readily carried by hand. The carrier includes two limbs that are connected together at one of their ends, the upper limb is fitted with a handle, and the lower limb can support one or more parcels. Canadian Patent 558,835 consists of a bag handle having a removable holding component. The bag handle includes a single length of resilient metal having a straight portion and a curved holding portion. French Patent 2,659,626 shows a carrying handle for bags issued to customers of large self-service stores. The carrying handle includes a body having an aperture in which a fastener pivots to be seated in a notch, thereby locking the bags within the carrying handle.
In contrast to the present invention, none of the aforementioned carrying devices incorporate an outwardly protruding tongue specifically designed to guide the carrying straps into the carrier. Nor do any of the prior art devices incorporate a recess which limits any shifting motion of the carrying straps within the carrier.